In the field of plant genetics we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the origination and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which interspecifics, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots and cherries are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, California.
Among the existing varieties of nectarine and peach trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Zee Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,408), xe2x80x98O""Henryxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964), xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) and xe2x80x98Royal Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,663).
The present new variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between a seedling with the field identification numbers 106ED423 an xe2x80x98Zee Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,408). The maternal parent (106ED423) is a third generation open pollinated seedling from a cross of xe2x80x98O""Henryxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964) with a seedling with the identificatin number 50G488. The paternal seedling (50G488) originated as a first generation seedling selection from xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420) crossed with xe2x80x98Royal Goldxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,663). We grew and maintained a large group of these seedlings, growing on their own root, during which time the present variety, being especially desirable for its tree and fruit characteristics described within, was selected in 1991 for asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was by the budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), the standard rootstock for nectarines in Calif., as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth, and is a productive and regular bearer of late maturing, large size, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with good storage and shipping qualities. The fruit is further characterized by its attractive skin color, firm flesh, very good flavor and eating quality, its ability to remain firm on the tree 12 to 14 days after maturity, (shipping ripe) and, in comparison to its pollen parent xe2x80x98Zee Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,408), the tree of the new variety has a higher chilling requirement, blooming 4 to 5 days later, produces fruit that has a smoother skin surface, with a shallower suture and is approximately 18 days later in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Early Sun Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,420), the present variety produces later maturing clingstone fruit compared to semi freestone, early maturing fruit.